Hypnotized
by catrigl2379
Summary: Haou is a human being and he has his needs, eighter he likes it or not. Jehu wants someone in his bed and he hadn't had a challange for a very long time...
1. Chapter 1

**Maddy:** This is enspired by Simon Curtis' songs and some of Jehu's lines are lyrics from them. Rated M fror the future chapters.

**Jehu: **Yes "Hypnotized" is one of the mentioned singer's songs.

**Judai: **Maddy does not take any credit for it (only for riting this story) and does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters.

**Haou: **Revew and what ever you're gonna do... Can't we just go on with the story.

**Jehu: **Why so innpatient, Haou_-chan_?

**Haou: **I want to see what that brain of hers plotted this time for the two of us and how painfull her death should be. And I've told you a milion times _not_ to call me _-chan_!

**Jehu:** As you say Haou_-chan _=)

**Maddy: **Now on with the thing...

* * *

Jehu got out of his car and looked at the club in front of him. It was new and tonight was the grand opening. He hoped to find someone to take home for the night. Usually he slammed one or two younger than him (but not too much) boys to the bathroom wall and go home satisfied but tonight he wanted something more than a few minutes with some stranger. Of course it wasn't easy to find someone that interesting – most of the people he flirted with (both men and women) were in his hands after a couple of minutes. He hoped that this time he'll get a little competition.

The guards at the entrance opened the door for him and the bluenette entered.

It was dark. The colorful lights were low and mostly on the dance floor. Jehu looked around but no one cot his attention. With a sigh he went to the bar and ordered a "Bloody Mary" and looked around one last time. Suddenly he saw a golden shine in the dark. It came from the other edge of the bar. When Jehu looked more carefully he could recognize the figure of a not too tall man staring at his glass. This person looked interesting. The amber eyed had to get near to take a closer look but he already knew what that man was going to do tonight. He continued staring at the other until he looked around as well.

Their eyes met.

Jehu's heart started beating like crazy. He had never felt this way before.

The stranger had just finished his drink. _'Why not order him a new one' _thought Jehu as he called the barman. Wile he was thinking how to start a dialog with the new object of his desires he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, I knew you would be here!"

"Judai?" the bluenette was dragged out of his thoughts by the brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I am the barman" he smiled.

"Weren't you…"

"Yes, yes, I kind of got fired for sleeping on the job… long story, never mind that. Now I'm the barman and I like it more than that boring old job. At least the music keeps me awake" he laughed "So, wha'cha want?"

"Oh, I… what did that one over there have last?" he pointed at the boy with the shining eyes "Never mind, just give him the same from me"

"A glass of water?" asked Judai.

"He just drank a glass of water? Who comes to a bar to drink a glass of water?" Jehu threw a strange look first at his friend then at the stranger.

"Well he did have a cocktail before that. Want me to give him that?"

"Yes" said the bluenette irritated "And give me a shot"

Judai went to the other edge of the bar and gave the cocktail to the stranger. They exchanged a couple of words and the brunette pointed at Jehu, who smiled and raised his glass a little when the golden eyed looked. It was like his eyes shined brighter for a second but then he just pushed the drink away. Not exactly the reaction Jehu expected.

A few seconds later Judai was in front of him.

"I bet you didn't think he would do that, hah?" he asked with a smile.

"I haven't had a challenge in a long wile. Believe me, I'll get him in my bed tonight and I even have a plan" Jehu smirked and grabbed a napkin "Have a pen?"

* * *

**Maddy:** Well that's it.

**Haou:** That wasn't so bad.

**Judai: **Oh, no, that's it _for now._

**Jehu: **So there's still time to make him hate you, Maddy.

**Maddy: **Pfff, when I'm done he'll be thanking me, so will you.

**Jehu:** So, please, revew and favorite.

**Everyone (exept Haou): **Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddy**: So here's the new chapter

**Haou:** Ohh, second chapter and still no sex? I am impresed!

**Jehu:** And I'm dissapointed :(

**Judai:** In interest of my oun safety I will keep my comment for myself...

**Maddy:** So let's leave Jehu tease Haou in peace as we continue to the story...

* * *

_Haou's pov_

I was sitting on the bar, wondering why he even came. Then I remembered. It was that bitch called Human Nature, who was torturing him for a week and finally dragged him here.

Maybe you're wondering what exactly I'm talking about. Let me explain. You know how you need to eat, sleep, drink water and etc… Well every living creature has those needs. Human Nature affects only us humans (logical) and makes us do things like smoke, take drugs, drink alcohol and many others. She makes us curious, jealous, sad and etc… And a week ago she decided to drop off in my life and make me want something usually others want from me – _sex_.

That wouldn't be such a problem. I don't even have to flirt, dance, not even talk. All I need to do is stand for a wile alone in a bar or a club and a bunch of idiots line up to try getting me in their bed. The problem is that I push them away and they finally give up.

No, I am not a virgin – some are creative enough to catch my attention and get what they want, but I've never had a real relationship. And I'm not looking for one right now. Like I said – all I want is someone for the night, maybe for the next one too. If only I knew what was going to happen… I don't think I would change a thing…

I was sitting on the edge of the bar in the new club. Tonight was the big opening and I just stood there, waiting. I already kicked off a couple of jerks, drank one or two drinks and was about to give up. I ordered a cup of water to freshen when I got a little present from someone on the other edge of the bar. I couldn't see him well in the dark but I saw he was looking at me for a wile. He was talking to the barman, so they must be friends.

Colorful lights ran across the whole club and when a purple projector fell over him I saw the lustful shine in his amber eyes, his messy hair and those muscles… Gorgeous was the first adjective in my mind to describe him with.

I breathed slowly in and out before I denied the drink the barman gave me from him.

Even though I'm usually full of self-control this time it was hard do stop myself from looking again. I stared at the half empty glass of water in front of me for a wile until the barman brought another drink from the same guy and placed it on a napkin with something wrote on it. I opened my mouth but the barman smiled and stopped me:

"He said he doesn't take 'no' for an answer. You can stair at it all night if you like, just don't turn it back"

I looked at the stranger one last time before pulling the glass closer to me. The barman smirked and left. It was dark but I knew the bastard over there was smirking with all his might. The light again ran over him. He smiled at me and lifted his cup. I found myself doing the same. Well, I already did it so I took a little sip and placed it next the napkin.

Oh, yeah, the napkin! Something was written on it. I picked it up and in the little light I managed to read the single sentence.

"_Enchanted by your eyes, you've got me Hypnotized" _

It sounded nice. Now, how to deny such a replica? But… do I _have_ to deny it? I mean, we both want the same thing… I breathed deeply and pretended I'm not interested in the napkin.

The truth is that I really wasn't interested in the napkin – I was interested in the one who wrote on it. He wasn't like the other idiots. He was… different… but I still wasn't sure in the good or bad way…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Maddy:** And that was it.

**Judai:** We hope you enjoyed :)

**Haou:** Kind of short, don't you think?

**Jehu:** Yep. Maddy, u have autor's block again?

**Maddy:** No, I'm just working on another story and the two mix in my head... But the next chapter will be longer - that's a promise.

**Haou:** In her defence let's mention this was written in a single night.

**Jehu:** Because of the whole swiching-schools-after-the-7th-grade thing she doesn't have time to write too much.

**Maddy:** Shush you two! I always have time for writing yaoi, especially when it's with you two 8D

**Juda:** Please revew and favorite. Then if you want another chapter go helo Jehu to stop- Haou from killing the autor.

**Maddy:** -runnig- And tell em what you think, even of ot's not the nicest thing you can say!

**Haou:** -chasing Maddy- But be careful 'cuz I'm the onlyt one who can be not nice to her!

**Jehu:** THANK YOU FOR READING -bous and continues chasing Haou-


	3. Chapter 3

**Jehu:** Ta-daah a new chapter

**Haou:** And a longer one too

**Judai:** Maddy currently isn't here, so we will be disqusing...

**Haou:** *cough, cough* arguing over *cough, cough*

**Judai:** ...the story... Haou is something wrong with your troat. You want some medicene?

**Haou:** Hell no! I hate that stuff

**Judai:** Stop coughing or I'll make Jehu give you some

**Jehu:** As we were saying Mddy's stomach hurts from...

**Haou:** She'll *cough* kill *cough* you if you tell *cough, cough*

**Judai:** It hurts because of reasons... I'll just say it's a girls... ok we stop now!

**Haou:** Yes, btw this is the start of the lemon

**Jehu:** Enjoy!

* * *

_Jehu's pov_

The stranger looked at me as I raised my glass. He did the same, took a little sip and read the napkin but didn't look interested in it. We both finished our drinks at the same time and I was about to get another one, but the other called Judai first. They talked for a wile; the barman gave him a new cocktail and came over to me.

"I don't know how you do it but you did it again" he gave me a cocktail and a napkin. I waited for the colorful projectors to put light over me before I read

"_You will believe my lies - I'm not like other guys_

_That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise"_

I turned my head to him just in time to see the white light over him, revealing the lustful shine in his golden eyes. Those eyes – I've never seen something like them before and I probably never will. Now I wanted to get near, but this pray looked like it was going to run away if I made a wrong move.

"_Just be patient, Jehu. You can do that." _I told myself. Yes, I give nice advice. If only I followed it…

I took my glass up and winked at the stranger as he repeated my first move then drank half of it.

I didn't want to get him too drunk so I send the next note with a glass of bear. I liked the smirk on his face when he read it. He halved the drink and got off his chair, giving me a playful look before heading slowly over the dance floor. I smirked.

"Hey, pall" I called Judai "Do me a little favor and make Johan play this song" I wrote the name on another napkin.

"You know he doesn't like interrupting his playlist" the brunette took the note.

"Aww come on, I'm sure he'll do it for you" Judai blushed a little as he headed towards the DJ station near the dance floor.

I got up from my chair and went to claim my prize…

_Haou's pov_

A beer and another note. I took a sip and read the napkin

"_I can't do nothin' with ya' if you're never gonna' dance_

_So you better find some rhythm 'cuz they're playing Bad Romance" _

Well it _was_ playing 'Bad Romance' so why not? I got up and headed to the place in a club I hate the most – the dance floor. I saw him talk a little with the barman before getting up and following me. I couldn't just stand there and wait for him so I mixed with the people.

I was just moving around when two strong hands wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me closer to a bigger and stronger than mine body.

"Well hello there, stranger" purred a playful voice in my ear as we started moving in synchrony.

"May this stranger ask for your name?" I didn't bother turning around – for now this was good.

"Jehu" he replied "And this stranger is…?" his right hand moved a little closer to my private area.

"Haou" I said grabbing slightly his wrists.

"Haou… What a beautiful name" he suddenly turned me around "Almost as beautiful as its owner"

I could feel his breath in my face. He was looking right into my eyes; I returned the stare. We danced until the song was almost over. Then he suddenly pulled me to the darkest corner with no people around and slammed me to the wall.

A new song started…

_Two single hearts on fire_

I could feel his heart beating fast against mine as he pushed his chest stronger to mine.

_Currently on the wire_

Have I… fallen in love? It's not possible… but why not? Because he didn't feel the same! Does he…?

_As inhibitions fade_

His breath to my ear.

_A focused moment made_

"I love you…" It was like time stopped. The music went out, all the noises were gone. Everything around us disappeared. Only those words echoing in my mind…

_Bruises and bitemarks say_

He bit my neck. Damn it, did he have to hit **that **spot from the first try?! I moaned quietly.

_Takes one to bring the pain_

I could feel a little blood slide down my skin. Did he do it on purpose?

_Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams_

My hands wrapped themselves around his back, pulling our bodies even closer.

_You're in a place for fear_

Panic started awakening in me as his left hand made its way to my pants. He wanted it here, in front of everybody?

_Lips are for biting here_

Another bite, lighter this time.

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

I tried keeping my moans quiet as kisses and licks were placed all over my neck and face.

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

A strong hand slipped into my pants, grabbing my ass.

_Feel the magic rise_

A knot formed in my stomach as his throbbing member push against the hardening mine.

_We're plotting our demise_

"Tell me, how do you want it?" he whispered in my ear before biting it gently.

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

My hands placed on his shoulders, trying to push him away. "N-not here"

_You bring the ropes and chains _

"Is my little kitten shy?" he purred with a playful voice. He then took off his belt with his free hand and tied my wrists with it behind his neck.

_I'll bring the pills and games_

He unbuttoned my shirt, two fingers now poking my entrance.

_I can show you pain_

He pushed them in slowly. The pain ran trough my body as I couldn't hold the scream.

_And make you say my name_

"JEHU!"

_You will believe my lies_

"I love you" those three words whispered again. But this time they came from my mouth.

_That I'm not like other guys_

A smirk on his face as he moved his hand, trying to find my prostate.

_That sparkle in my eyes_

I moaned, feeling my face burning. I looked up to lock eyes with him.

_Is part of my disguise_

The lust in them made them shine like two stars in the semidarkness of the club.

_You're in a place for fear_

His lips on mine as his hand moved faster, another finger added.

_Lips are for biting here_

I moaned into the kiss as he pushed himself harder against me.

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

He licked my lips and kissed them gently. "Is the pain gone now?" he asked. I shook my head – it was still there, squeezing my body, filling my eyes with tears.

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

"I'll make it disappear" he promised, taking out his fingers and picking me up bridal style.

_Feel the magic rise_

"Where…" My sentence was interrupted by another passionate kiss as we moved next to the wall to some door behind the bar.

_We're plotting our demise_

"You'll see" he smirked and opened the door "It's a special place"

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

I couldn't see the interior and I didn't care. He slammed me on a couch and leaned over me.

"The real fun is about to begin, Haou-_chan_...

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Haou: **Yes, that was it

**Jehu: **You'll never guess the final

**Haou: **But you can try

**Judai: **Haou, aren't you mad about the lemon

**Jehu: **Yeah, you used to complayn about it

**Haou: **I got used to it. As Ene said "Master's pervertedness is limitless" [or I think that's how she said it...]

**Maddy: ***from the bed* I'm right here, you know

**Haou: **I know :)

**Jehu:** Revew, favorite, follow

**Judai:** And see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Haou: **Well, the last chapter's finally up

**Jehu: **Even I didn't expect an ending like that!

**Maddy: **I think nobody did, wich was the point of making it like that

**Johan:** I want a bigger part in your next story!

**Jehu: **Shhhh! We'll talk about that in the end

**Judai: **Yeah, let the people enjoy this one first! We'll tell them about "St...

**Maddy: **Ok, ok, shut up now! Haou, tell them!

**Haou:** I'm telling you!

**Maddy:** For real! They'll give it out!

**Haou:** Shut the fuck up, you... You're lucky rating MA isn't alowed so I can't finish

**Judai****:** What? We weren't talking about the new story! There's no such thing! Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

_Jehu's pov_

I slammed Haou on the couch and lied on top of him, trying not to put any weight on his little body. He was beautiful, truly beautiful! I felt like I could watch him for ever. I've never felt like this before. Have I…? I must have… _**fallen in love…**_ I didn't know if he felt the same and at that moment I didn't care. Maybe this won't count for tomorrow but right now he was mine and mine alone!

I stared in his eyes for a wile. The cabinet was concurred too by the semidarkness that ruled the club. The colorful lights and the music followed us in from the half open door. For a second I felt guilty for what I was planning to do to such an angelic-looking creature, but his eyes, filled with lust and desire made me think that he's a devil undercover. All the guilt faded away as I stared at his exposed chest. As I started kissing it, I unbuttoned his pants, pulled them down along with his boxers and threw them on the floor.

"I think you're gonna like what I'm about to do" my lips stretched into a devilish smile as my thong traveled down his body. I gave a slight lick to the head of his hardened member before going a little lower.

"Jehu, wha- aaahhh~…" his sentence was interrupted by the loud moan he gave out as I pushed my thong inside of him. Mmm, he didn't lie when he said it's his first time. I have to make him relax.

When I made sure his inner muscles are wet I pulled away to look at him one more time from above. A beautiful sight indeed.

"You ready?" I asked. He nodded; his face red. I pushed his legs to his chest, spreading them as I entered slowly. He gave out a loud scream as I moaned deep and quietly. I settled myself and waited for him to get used to it before I started moving.

Why did I do it? Why was I so careful? Usually I don't care how my one-night partners feel. It was still hard for me to accept my feelings to him, maybe because I didn't know how he felt.

I was moving slow and careful, picking up the paste bit by bit. His moans drove me insane, but I didn't hate them – I loved them! It wasn't easy for me too - my erection still hurt. I wanted to just fuck him recklessly and yet the thought that it will cause him pain stopped me.

"Faster!" Haou cried out all of a sudden "G-go faster!"

Just what I was waiting for.

"I hoped you would say that" I smirked and trusted in faster. Some part of me said it's not I good idea to go so hard this early, but the other part (the bigger and stronger one) pushed the other one away and told me to go even harder, as I did.

Haou was now screaming with full voice. I don't know what exactly I was doing but I had a hard time remembering my own name.

The knot in my stomach started getting too tight; I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over him and pulled him into a passionate kiss right before I came. A second later his orgasm hit as well.

I got off of him and the couch as well (I need to buy a bigger one) and lied on the floor.

"T-that was… I've never…" Haou was trying to catch his breath and say something in the same time, but I bet he couldn't think strait. Maybe he was trying to say he had to go home?

"I think you should spend the night here" I said, pouting. He nodded and looked around for something to cover himself with. "Here" I handed him his pants and something fell out of them – his ID.

"How come you said I can spend the night here?" suddenly asked Haou as I picked it up.

"Oh, no one special, just the club's owner" yes, this club and the other related to it are mine.

I saw the scared look on his face as I looked at the ID and saw his name.

"HAOU YUUKI?!" I yelled. This couldn't be! Judai is going to kill me! "_Why_ the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

"And _why_ didn't _you_ tell _me_ who you are!?" he yelled in response.

"Because I didn't know you were…" damn, he had a point. I changed the theme to something he was guilty of "And how did you get in here in the first place? You're 16!"

"I told the guard I was visiting my brother and he let me in" he said calmly. Damn it! Why the hell didn't Judai recognize his own brother? Well I didn't recognize him too, but the last time I saw him he was 10!

"Damn that bastard, Judai!" I said "He helped me _flirt_ with you! He gave you alcohol! Why didn't he recognize you!?"

"It was dark, he was half drunk" Haou guessed.

"Damn it, damn it all" I yelled.

"Jehu, calm down" he just got dressed.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I just fucked the 16-years-old brother of my best friend! I didn't just fuck him" I was talking more to myself than to him "I fell in love with him!" opps… I shouldn't have said the last.

"I-in love…?"

There was nothing I could do but continue yelling at him for a good 15 minutes (now he knows a ton of words he shouldn't) as he sat on the couch with a confused look on his face; his shirt still unbuttoned and his cheeks still red.

"I-I should get going now" he finally said and stood up.

"Ok, but use the back door" I pointed to the door on the other side of my cabinet.

"Jehu… I love you too" the door shut behind him. I just stood there, looking like the last idiot as Johan crashed in, carrying Judai bridal stile.

"Umm, Jehu, what happened?" asked Judai.

"Oh, you don't need to know" I can't lie to my friends "I mean, what you don't know can't hurt you, and if you know _this_ well it will hurt me more than it will hurt you, so I think I should just stop talking and leave you two to do what I was doing a minute, ok 15 minutes ago" I explained nervously as I rushed out. Out the cabinet, out the club…

I relaxed when I got home. There I lied on the bed and stared at the sealing, trying to think things over. But the only thought in my head was _**"He loves me too…"**_

THE END

* * *

**Judai: **So this was it!

**Johan:** "Hypnotized" is over!

**Maddy: **Well, I _am_ working on something new...

**Jehu:** You write a lot

**Maddy:** I have nothing better to do!

**Haou:** I think I'll like the new one. There won't be any smuth in it *smiles*

**Maddy:** Enought abouth that! O.o Haou smiled!

**Everyone: **See you next time!


End file.
